


Little Moments

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Flooding, House Cleaning, I forgot I was supposed to write this on my typewriter, Laundry, M/M, Making lunch, Mention of Yakoiv, Sweeping, Sweet, VictUuri, Viktor is a writer, like so ridiculously domestic, making breakfast, mention of Yurio, oh well, rain storms, takes place after worlds, typewriters are cool, what do two people do on a cozy day???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor spend a Friday together; it's very domestic. Mostly thought provoking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot until now this was supposed to be written on my typewriter. Oh well, it came out EXACTLY like I wanted. I might come back and add more to this but for now it's a one shot.

Six Months in Russia; and Yuuri has found the moment of the day where he can relax the most. It’s not on the ice. He has work to do on the ice, no matter how much fun it is to dance with Viktor. He’s found, that he loves the early morning before Saint Petersburg has woken. When the sky is still drunk with twinkling stars and the lights of the city give off a glow. 

 

Viktor is always - always - first out of bed. He says something sleepily in Russian, patting Yuuri’s head. It’s sounds something akin to; “wake up,,,,wake up….” and then goes into some type of humming sound. Yuuri is slowly getting better at the whole Russian thing but he hardly tries at this moment. 

 

Viktor ambles his way to the bathroom, stretching. Makkachin doesn’t budge from her spot at the foot of the bed. Happy to lay there huffing and snoring. Yuuri likes to wrap the blankets around him, to close his eyes, but not to go back to sleep. Contrary to popular opinion, Viktor hasn’t had any trouble getting Yuuri out of bed to do the thing he loves. 

 

Unless he’s sick and then Viktor has to make him stay in bed. Which had lead to their first ever fight, which lead to yuuri apologizing later because he really hadn’t been the best boyfriend at the time. 

 

Viktor forgave him easily. 

 

First things first, Viktor washes his face with an apricot facial scrub. He’s gotten a new kind with coconut oil and he really loves it. Next he brushes his teeth. Then he showers. He likes to use a bar of Activated charcoal soap. Because it smells good and he finds he doesn’t need all those body washes and the like after using the bar soap for the first time. Yuuri didn’t bother buying any such things after he’d moved in, preferring to use what Viktor already had, and truth to tell Viktor LOVES that yuuri smelt a bit like him. 

 

His shampoo was some revitalizing stuff with olive olive oil and in all his shower didn’t take long; by the time he was stepping out, Yuuri is out of bed, and taking brushing his own teeth. Friday’s, thankfully, is their off day so they shower in the morning. Any other day of the week they like to just go for a run before skating. 

 

Viktor dresses, and then downstairs to the kitchen he goes, Makkachin tromping after him. He lets her outback into the yard. The small house they had bought with their worlds winning’s is small, but they love it. They had repainted the walls, put up wallpaper and totally tore out the kitchen and rebuilt it in the off season. 

 

It’s neither sleek, nor modern. But cozy with a bit of a Cottage feel. Yuuri found modern to be far too impersonal and when they were going over stuff Viktor couldn’t help but find that there was a type of hominess he’d been missing. And besides, isn’t it the thing to do to decorate with your Lover? So, he went all out and they had been able to come to some type of agreement on most things. 

 

If they ever got around to it, there’d be a garden out back too. Yuuri was wanting to try some type of raised vegetable garden he’d seen articles off. Viktor had forbade him to read any ice skating articles of himself, or Viktor or anyone really. It gave Yuuri anxiety and then he didn’t perform as well as he might have. 

 

Instead, he’s reading about gardening, and they have a cactus in the bathroom that is actually thriving. Yuuri wants to do more small things when they have the time. Today, however, it’s overcast, cloudy and looks like rain. 

 

Viktor doesn’t think they’ll do much outside. 

 

Makka paws at the sliding glass door, Viktor goes over to let her in. And while he’d been meditating on Yuuri and his garden, Viktor had put two eggs to boil, the coffee and tea on, and the toaster just popped up with two golden slices of seed bread. Viktor put a heaping scoop of dog food into a bowl for makkah while Viktor set out plates. 

 

He heard the shower go off; Yuuri will be down soon. The table sits next to the sliding door, a foot or two away so it can be used. It’s small and only four people can sit at it but it’s covered in a tablecloth Viktor had found at a thrift shop just down the street. It’s light blue and white in a checkered pattern. It’s soft and worn in places, but they love it. 

 

Yuuri comes down yawning, even on their off day they’re up at five thirty in the morning. Neither able to sleep longer than that, but they might catch a lazy snooze on the couch later that afternoon. This day is theirs for many reason. Cleaning being chief among a list. 

 

The laundry room is off in a small corner of the house next to the kitchen; Yuuri passes through, gives a little peck to Viktor’s nose, then he rummagles through a pile of dirty clothing.Separating dark’s and lighter colors. Their clothing goes into the washer, yuuri sets it on the fastest setting. Not much wanting to bother about anything longer than the dryer. 

 

“Our sheets need to be done too.” he said as he accepts a cup of green blueberry tea from Viktor. He’d never gotten onto the whole coffee thing so the pot is left to Viktor. Who nods. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Did you want to go out today?” Yuuri asked. 

 

Viktor thought about it. There was a new store that’d opened up next to the cafe they love to go too; but he also was working on a book. It was a sudden fantasy that he didn’t tell anyone about but Yuuri didn't seem to much mind the insistent banging from an old, manual typewriter Viktor had ordered. 

 

Viktor found that when he typed it up on the computer things took a different shape and he couldn’t really say he was disappointed. He rather loved the book he was writing and he hopes Yuuri would too when it was finished. 

 

“No, maybe...it depends.” Viktor shrugged. 

 

Yuuri nodded and they sat down to breakfast. 

 

~&~

 

Yuuri hummed to himself; the best thing about being with Viktor is that they knew when to leave eachother alone. That they could both be in the same house, doing whatever and not have to worry about someone being bored. Oh, Viktor could get bored, and he could be extra about it but he did his best to be extra by himself. 

 

He plays Opera on an old record player from his grandfather; And the library door is closed. Yuuri decides to sweep after stripping the bed, folding the morning laundry after its run in the dryer and let’s Makkachin out before it starts to rain too heavily. 

 

The floor is tile, and needs to be replaced but they’ll have to wait until the season is over. Or they both retire. Yuuri doesn’t want to see Viktor retire too soon. He still felt guilty about asking Viktor to be his coach. And he still owed Viktor five gold medals from worlds. Viktor had won this last time. Yuuri taking silver and in a huge upset to the skating world Yurio got bronze. 

 

It was a tough few months there for a while; Yurio doing the teenager thing and let it all go to his head only to be brought down a peg or two when Viktor won, again. Sixth time. Yuuri did his best, but he knew he wouldn’t get gold, not when Viktor was on the ice, but standing next to the man he’d idolized all of his life, who had taken a season off to traing him, who’d gotten him to silver at the grand prix. Yuuri couldn’t feel too bad about it. 

 

Viktor thought he was worth it; Viktor told him time and time again that Yuuri was good, that he was the top skater in the world; Viktor is aware that he isn’t long for the skating world either. That one day he’ll have to retire, maybe go on to coach or ice dance or something along those lines. 

 

By the sound of it, his book is coming along great. And Yuuri is glad that Viktor has found something else he is good at. That maybe it wouldn’t be too hard for him to step away from the ice when the time actually came. 

 

Viktor teases that the title of the book is; “Stay Close to me” and it’s a story about two people who met when one was drunk off their ass and the other fell in love right then, but of course the drunken character forgot everything and not even showing up naked helped. And the two characters had to fall in love the long, hard way. 

 

Yuuri would laugh and simply kiss him; which would lead to other things. More intimate things and Yuuri is glad they don’t have a headboard for their second hand king sized bed. 

 

Yuuri finishes sweeping with those thoughts, mostly of how great Viktor looks naked, and he put the debris in the trash to be taken out later. Then he’s onto lunch, a nice salad with some tuna patties. They can’t eat like this all the time. But a little bit of omega 3 wouldn’t hurt them too much. 

 

They’ll take a short walk later if the weather allows, and then nap. 

 

`&~

 

Their short walk turned into a drenching one, they’d gone to the new store, and picked up something to drink at the cafe before the Heaven’s opened and something akin to Noah’s flood washed over the city. The streets were veritable rivers and Viktor’s umbrella was turned inside out and whisked away in a heavy wind. 

 

They ran all the way back to their front door, a bright red amongst gray and sheets upon sheets of rain. Makkachin is howling at them when they enter the house. Drenched, shivering and kind of laughing. 

 

“Let’s go take a bath.” Viktor tweaks the end of Yuuri’s nose. They go up together, hand in hand. 

 

The bathroom floor gets ruined with mud and wet clothing. Viktor starts the bathtub running. He puts in some soaking salts and bubble bath. Lavender. Yuuri gathers towels and hangs their clothing up as best he can to dry off before he puts them in the laundry. 

  
  


Together they slip into the water. Viktor behind Yuuri and he gently washes Yuuri. Then they sit there until their hands are pruny, the water starts to get cold and Viktor nor Yuuri say anything much. By the time they get out, into brand new, dry clothes and clean up they are both yawning. 

 

The bed isn’t made up so they go to the couch instead. Viktor turns the news on and they watch for around five minutes before both get dragged into sleep. 

 

Makkachin lies down beside them on the floor. Glad her two favorite people are back. The storm around them decides to take its grand old time. 

 

Saint Petersburg hasn’t seen a storm like this in ages; and it goes on for hours upon hours. Half the city gets shut down because of it. It’s the ringing of the phone that finally rouses them, Viktor answers it. It’s Yakov, telling them that the ice rink has gotten flooded and there won’t be practice for a few days. 

 

Viktor says very seriously that he is sorry to hear that, he sounds disappointed but he does promise that he and Yuuri will work out extra hard instead to build up their stamina. When he disengaged the call, he looks down, to see that Yuuri is still sleeping. Unwilling to wake up his lover, Viktor decides to simply hold Yuuri to him. 

 

He breaths in the scent their bubble bath had left, and Makkachin is woofing slightly on the floor, caught in a dream of some type, and Yuuri is soft and cuddly next to him. Viktor smiles. 

 

Friday’s, he finds, are a collection of his favorite moments. From morning to afternoon to evening. He loves that he can lie there and think about everything they have done,and everything they are going to do. 

 

And he loves that at last he’s found his life and love and that Yuuri has also found that same thing and that they are happy, here, in all of these little moments. Together. 

 

END


End file.
